


Cover Art: Bats In My Belfry

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, but not that kind of graphic, no actual drawing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, another gold foil/kaleidoscope image cover series, this time with funky swirls and ripples! =D For the fic series The Elephant In The Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Bats In My Belfry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bats In My Belfry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290971) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 




End file.
